Quiéreme a mi
by Mello17
Summary: Él la observó con aquellos ojos oscuros y en ellos algo diferente brillo, algo que la dejó momentáneamente sin aire. —Tu deberías enamorarte de mí… ¡ADVERTENCIA! Capítulos cortos!
1. Chapter 1

" **Ya para estar total, completa y absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor."**

— **Mario Benedetti—**

 **.**

 **.**

Observó el presente en sus manos mientras con una de sus manos limpiaba las lágrimas que descendían de su rostro. No lo iba negar estaba triste pero también muy conforme consigo misma lo había dicho, aquél secreto que había guardado consigo casi toda su vida y que le pesaba casi como el mismo mundo lo había dicho, y pese a no tener el resultado que anhelaba no se arrepentía porque se lo había confesado.

" _Te amo Naruto-kun"_ y sí, puede que aquellos sentimientos que había albergado durante tanto tiempo no desaparecieran tan fácilmente pero lo harían algún día, de eso estaba segura, después de todo dicen que la mejor cura es el tiempo y ella tenía toda una vida por delante.

Lentamente rasgo la envoltura de aquel presente y en medio de sollozos ahogados comió uno de los chocolates que había preparado, repitiendo en su mente que todo estaría bien, que su corazón algún día dejaría de doler y que las lágrimas algún día dejaría de acudir a sus ojos.

—T-todo estará bien.—comió otro de los pequeños chocolates caseros, recordando aquella sonrisa qué jamás sería para ella, aquellos ojos brillantes que jamás la verían y aquellos fuertes brazos que jamás la abrazarían.

 **(…)**

La observó y no tuvo que ser un genio para saber lo que había sucedido, finalmente aquello que sabía sucedería había pasado.

 _Él la había rechazado._

Una molestia se alojó en su pecho cuando vio como aquellas lágrimas descendían de su níveo rostro, mojando sus mejillas mientras observaba aquel presente en sus manos y lo envidió, jamás lo admitiría pero ¡Maldita sea! Lo envidió, en ese momento quiso ser el motivo de sus lágrimas, quiso ser el.

—Tonta.—susurro antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado con sus manos fuertemente cerradas en puños y su quijada tensa.

Camino por varios pasillos oyendo el llamado de algunos de sus amigos, deteniéndose solamente cuando reconoció la cabellera rubia de él en aquel mar de estudiantes.

Lo odiaba, pero más que odiarlo lo envidiaba por mucho tiempo había anhelado que aquellos ojos perla que veían en su dirección lo viera a él, que aquellos sonrojo tan tiernos fueran para él.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dejó caer su bolso y fue entonces cuando aquellos ojos azules lo vieron, cuando brillaron en reconocimiento y antes de que la estúpida sonrisa se formará en su rostro canela lo golpeó, un golpe fuerte y preciso.

Escucho las exclamciones de sorpresa de los demás, pero no le importó y simplemente se dedicó a ver como aquel al que tanto envidiaba y odiaba caía al suelo con gesto de sorpresa y dolor.

—Estúpido.—susurro pero supo que lo había escuchado y entonces aquellos ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, la molestia y confusión pintándose en ellos.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa teme?!.—grito con su voz chillona y molesta, acariciando con una de sus manos la zona donde lo golpeó.

—Te odio.—susurro destilando veneno en cada una de las sílabas.

Los azules ojos brillaron confundidos y sorprendidos.—¿P-pero…?—mas no lo dejo terminar.

—Perdiste tu oportunidad, te dejé el camino libre durante mucho tiempo, pero ya no me volveré hacer a un lado, esta vez peleare por ella.—aclaro con voz fuerte y clara sin dejar de fulminarlo con su oscura mirada.

—¡¿Pero de qué hablas?!.—chillo confundido

 _Tan estúpido y despistado como siempre._

—De Hyūga Hinata..—y entonces lo vio el reconocimiento pintándose en aquellos zafiros y ya sin nada que decir se dio la vuela cogiendo do en el proceso el bolso que había tirado, aún tenía algo que hacer.

 **(…)**

Como si llevará el mundo en su espalda arrastro sus pies, caminando hasta la salida del instituto, escuchando y sintiendo varias miradas sobre ella, pero no dijo nada, suponiendo que el rumor de que había sido rechazada ya era del dominio popular. De todos modos no era algo de que extrañarse había fijado su mirada en el segundo chico más popular era obvio que los demás sabrían ya de la patética declaración que había hecho

De repente los murmullos a su alrededor parecieron intensificarse pero esta vez no por ella, quiso levantar la mirada para saber de qué se trataba pero antes de hacerlo su cuerpo contra algo o mejor dicho alguien.

—¡L-lo siento!.—se disculpó rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas levantando su rostro, más de inmediato este pedido todo su color cuando reconoció contra quién había chocado.—¡U-Uchiha-san!.—susurro sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir su oscura y pesada mirada sobre ella.

" _¡Perfecto Hinata! Nada como terminar un mal día chocando contra Uchiha Sasuke."_ Se regaño mentalmente bajando su rostro al no ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—D-De verdad lo s-siento.—susurro haciendo múltiples reverencias.

—Hyūga.—aquella fría voz carente de emociones le causó calosfrió y levantando la mirada lo vio. Tenía el rostro serio e inexpresivo _(como siempre.)_ Sus ojos completamente negros la miraban con seriedad y entonces se pregunto ¿cómo siendo tan diferente él y Naruto eran tan buenos amigos?. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho ya que la fría voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hyūga tú…

—¡H-Hai!.— y por algún extraño motivo sintió miedo y un mal presentimiento.

Él la observó con aquellos ojos oscuros y en ellos algo diferente brillo, algo que la dejó momentáneamente sin aire.

—Tu deberías enamorarte de mí…

…

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin escribir la verdad y para ser sinceros la inspiración no está llegando damas y caballeros. Yo de verdad lo intento pero no hay nada de nada.**


	2. Chapter 2

" **El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos."**

— **William Shakespeare** **—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tu deberías enamorarte de mí.

Involuntariamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par retrocediendo unos pasos aturdida. Los murmullos a su alrededor se detuvieron de inmediato, tanto que por un minuto creyó que solo los había imaginado.

Sasuke avanzó el paso que ella retrocedió y en sus ojos por alguna razón brillo la determinación mientras la miraba.

—Hyūga.—la llamó con ese tono tan tosco que le causaba calosfrío.

—¡H-Hai!.—susurro buscando con sus ojos ayuda en los curiosos y valientes que aún permanecían siendo testigos de la escena.

Para Sasuke aquella acción no pasó desapercibida y con una mirada fulminante hizo que los pocos valientes huyeran de ahí.

—Enamórate de mí.—insistió Sasuke y ella lo único que atino hacer fue a negar con su rostro completamente rojo y su corazón palpitando tan rápido que dolía.

—N-no puedo y-yo…

—Amas al estúpido de Naruto.—lo escucho gruñir.—El no te quiere Hyūga.

Una capa de dolor se reflejó en sus perlados ojos e inconscientemente llevo sus manos a su pecho, esquivando la pesada mirada de Sasuke

—Lo sé.—susurro con hilo de voz, recordando la sonrisa incomoda de él cuando le declaró sus sentimientos.

" _Lo siento dattebayo, y-ya tengo a alguien que me gusta."_ No tenía que ser una genio para saber a quién se refería, después de todo para nadie era secreto que los azules ojos de Naruto solo veían a Haruno Sakura. Pero a pesar de saberlo y también saber por anticipado la respuesta a su confesión aquellas palabras dolieron, porque ahí terminaba su ilusión, ahí terminaba su primer amor, ahí se despedía de algo jamás podía ser, y dolió, dolió mucho.

Sin ser consciente dos lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos y no fue hasta que sintió el suave y delicado tacto de la mano de Uchiha sobre ella que se dio cuenta.

—Olvídalo.—el tibio aliento de él chocó contra su rostro y ella supo en ese momento que aquél chico era mucho más que una cara bonita e inexpresiva.—Por favor quiéreme a mi.—pero ella negó lentamente aún aturdida.

Y separándose de Sasuke llevo sus manos a su rostro limpiando sin delicadeza las molestas lágrimas sin dejar de negar.—L-Lo siento U-Uchiha-san, p-pero yo no..—y haciendo una reverencia huyó de ahí dejando a Uchiha Sasuke con la mano extendida y el rostro cabizbajo.

Corrió, simplemente alejándose de aquél lugar sin dejar de escuchar el pequeño ruego de Uchiha Sasuke.

" _Por favor quiéreme a mi."_ Pero ella no podía, aquello que él le pedía era imposible, impensable ambos pertenecían a mundos totalmente opuestos y en esos mundos habían reglas que no se podían romper.

Y no fue tonta, supo que en ese momento en que él le pidió que lo quisiera que ambos eran iguales a pesar de pertenecer a clases sociales completamente diferente, ambos sufrían del mismo mal de amor, ambos eran portadores de sentimientos que jamás podrían ser correspondidos y para ponerle la cereza al pastel ambos habían sido rechazados el mismo día.

—Lo siento.—por que ella sabía cuánto costaba reunir el valor suficiente para decir aquellas palabras, cuanto dolía que no aceptarán sus sentimientos, ella lo sabía.

 **(..)**

Suspiro mirando por donde ella había desaparecido, sabía que no sería fácil, porque ella no dejaría de amar a Naruto de un día para otro, que sus sentimientos no cambiarían de la noche a la mañana pero como que se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke él los haría cambiar.

—Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que una chica te rechazaría.—escucho una voz que el reconocería donde fuera.

Al levantar su rostro la encontró sus verdes ojos jade lo miraban triste y con lágrimas contenidas. Sabía que había escuchado todo pero tampoco era como si le importará.

Dándose cuenta que no tenía nada que decir se dio la vuelta más antes de siquiera ser capaz de dar un paso, nuevamente la voz de ella lo detuvo.

—Sasuke-kun y-yo puedo darte el amor que ella no, y-yo puedo ser lo que tú quieras… porque yo te amo.—y había escuchado tantas veces aquella declaración que no le extraño no sentir nada.

Ella lo sabia, sabía que él no podía corresponde sus sentimientos, porque para sus ojos no existía nadie más que Hyūga Hinata y él se lo había dejado muy en claro la primera vez que se le confesó.

—Pero yo no.—y sin agregar nada más se fue, alejándose de ella y sus necios sentimientos. Porque él no cambiaría lo que sentía, y tampoco quería que cambiarán.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Un amor en donde alguien no salga herido…. No existe."**

— **Yosano Suzume—**

—…Naruto-kun.—susurro Al verlo pasar frente a ella con aquella sonrisa y ojos brillantes que la enamoraron.

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel desastroso día, una en la que se había dedicado a ver pasar a Naruto escondida tras alguna pared. Ya no se animaba hablarle y tampoco es que el rubio Uzumaki hiciera un gran esfuerzo por cambiar aquel hecho, en cierto punto se arrepentía de haber confesado aquellos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo había guardado consigo, al menos antes él le dedicaba una sonrisa o un " _¡Hola Hina-chan!"_ que hacía que su día mejorará considerablemente, pero ahora no, cuando se topaban de frente aquellos ojos azules la veían incómodo y nerviosos.

Sonrió con tristeza supuso que después de todo realmente el se debía sentirse incómodo con su presencia y ella lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudarlo era eso, desaparecer de su entorno, conformarse con solo verlo pasar y esforzarse en que aquellos sentimientos dejen de ser tan fuertes.

Espero en silencio escondida tras aquella pared hasta que finalmente su rubia cabellera desapareciera del pasillo para finalmente salir de su escondite, observó a ambos lado para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie más que ella ahí y entonces sucedió su clara mirada se topó con aquella oscura, un estremecimiento la recorrió entera al reconocer al dueño de aquella mirada.

—Uchiha-san.—susurro con su rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Intencionalmente lo había evitado, en todo el sentido de la palabra, había evitado pensar en él y su mirada brillante cuando en un susurro le pedía que lo quisiera, había evitado topárselo en cualquier pasillo y clase. No quería tener nada que ver con aquel chico de mirada oscura, ella no podía, simplemente no podía.

Haciendo una rápida reverencia optó por seguir el camino contrario a donde estaba él, si no podía corresponderle al menos le haría la tarea un poco más fácil.

Más sus intenciones quedaron solamente en un plan sin realizar cuando aquella tosca y gruesa voz habló.

—¡Espera!— y obedeció no porque quisiera si no por la urgencia en aquella voz. Volteó ligeramente el rostro y lo vio estaba más cerca de ella y aquellos ojos la seguían mirando con el mismo brillo.

Su gruesa mano cogió la suya y de inmediato sintió una corriente eléctrica recorres, en un acto reflejo rápidamente se hizo para atrás soltándose de su agarre. Su rostro se coloreo aún más de ser posible y su mirada evito la de él.

—Ven conmigo.— lo escucho decir lentamente levantó el rostro observándolo confundida.

—¿A d-donde?.

—Tks solo ven.—y nuevamente él le cogió la mano solo que un poco de inseguridad.

Se dejó llevar reconociendo el camino que pasaba. Después de unas cuantas vueltas en algunos pasillos la vio, a pocos metros de ella estaba la puerta cerrada que llevaba a la azotea.

—Espera aquí.—ordeno con aquel mismo tono soltándose y caminando hasta la puerta sacando de entre sus bolsillos para su gran asombro una llave.—Ven.—y no supo porque lo obedeció esta vez.

Un poco insegura avanzo hasta el adentrándose aquél lugar prohibido para estudiantes, la brisa golpeó suavemente sus cabellos haciéndolos ondearse levemente. Escucho la puerta tras ella cerrarse y al voltear su rostro vio como Uchiha se desliza a por la pared hasta finalmente llegar al suelo sentándose en él con una pierna flexionada y la otra recogida en donde descansaba su rostro serio e inexpresivo.

Con suave ademán él la invitó a sentarse y así lo hizo, eso sí con unos cincuenta centímetros de distancia. Permanecieron en silencio y ella solo se dedicó a observar aquel relajante lugar hasta que la voz de él se hizo escuchar en un suave susurro.

—Fue en quinto grado.—dijo con su mirada en la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos.—Usabas un grueso abrigo color lila y unos pantalones holgados hasta debajo de las rodillas y tu cabello tenía un corte masculino.—sin querer nuevamente su rostro se sonrojo al recordar su apariencia de infancia.

Aún no entendía que era lo que Uchiha le quería decir con aquellas palabras, pero de igual manera no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que nuevamente el volvió hablar.

—Ese día sin querer chocaste conmigo, palideciste como si hubieras visto al mismo demonio.—rio el con un poco de burla volteando por primera vez su mirada a ella.—Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo te desmallaste cayendo encima de mí obligándome sin querer a seguir tu ejemplo cuando mi cabeza impacto contra el suelo.

—¡L-Lo siento mucho!.—se disculpó al recordar ese vergonzoso hecho.

—Fue hace mucho ya Hyūga.—resto importancia.—Desde ese incidente llamaste mi atención, empecé a observarte, empecé a buscar tu presencia en todos lados. Yo notaba cuando faltaban y cuando no, empecé a observarte más detenidamente, empecé a entender el motivo tras cada uno de tus sonrojos y a descifrar cada una de tus sonrisas. También descubrí para sorpresa mía que no eras una más de mis fans y en cierto punto me molestó porque entendí que para ti mi presencia pasaba totalmente desapercibida.

Y a pesar de que quiso negarlo para no hacerlo sentir mal no pudo, porque aquellas palabras eran ciertas Uchiha jamás significo algo para ella solo un compañero de grado, el mejor amigo de _su Naruto-kun_ y nada más.

—Sentí celos de Naruto, odiaba cada mirada furtiva que le dedicabas, odiaba cada sonrojo que fuera para él pero aún así no me involucre, me hice aún lado observándote en silencio. —Me gustas Hyūga, me gustas mucho.—confeso él con aquella mirada brillante fija en ella, en sus palabras no había duda o nerviosismo, no siquiera miedo a un posible rechazo.

Se sonrojo ante aquella declaración y esquivo su clara mirada al no ser capaz de sostenérsela, chocó sus dedos entre sí nerviosamente.—Y-yo L-lo siento…

Sasuke suspiro y se encogió de hombros aquella negativa ante su confesión no pareció sorprenderlo.—Déjame enamorarte.—pidió sorprendiéndola, una sonrisa ladeada arrogante se formó en aquel pálido y atractivo rostro que hizo que todo su rostro se calentará.—¿O tienes miedo?.—provocó sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ella lo miró y esquivo su mirada sintiendo o el bochorno ante las palabras de él y envidiándolo ante su valentía de expresar así como si nada sus sentimientos.

—Te daré tres días, pero no importa cual sea tu respuesta yo te enamorare.


	4. Chapter 4

" **Ese momento en el que sientes que colapsan los pulmones, el corazón se cae, las manos se congelan y se acelera la respiración. Ese momento en el que te desilusionas."**

— **Anónimo—**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura siempre se había jactado por ser una chica madura, inteligente y muy condescendiente y amable, pero todo aquello pareció olvidarlo cuando a su radio de visión apareció aquella chica de ojos claros, la ladrona de su amor… Hyūga Hinata.

Aquella mirada de ojos claros se dirigieron a donde estaba ella pero supo de inmediato que no era la persona a quien veía, lo supo por la forma en la que aquellos ojos brillaron como brillaban los suyos cuando lo veía a él.

—Sakura-chan ¿Me estás escuchando?.—aquella clara mirada lo miraba a él, Uzumaki Naruto.

Reconoció en sentimiento en aquellos claros ojos, el amor que profesaba a él rubio Uzumaki, la tristeza al no saberse correspondida, ella lo reconoció todo, pero aún así no le importó, no le interesó ver aquel bello rostro palidecer cuando sin remordimiento alguno cogió entre sus manos el rostro trigueño de Naruto acercándolo al suyo y uniéndolos en simple roce, más bien le maravilló ver el dolor pintarse en sus ojos. Quería ver qué ella sufriera como sufría su corazón cada vez que sus ojos lo veían a él mirarla a ella con amor, porque ahí en ese preciso momento lo entendió ella odiaba a Hyūga Hinata.

— _S-Sakura…chan_.—escuchó el susurro entrecortado de Naruto al separar sus labios.

—Intentémoslo.—y no le importó saber que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de su amigo, jugando con un amor fiel que ella jamás podría corresponder simplemente no le importó, solo quería verla a ella sufrir.

 **(…)**

Se ahogaba, era lo único de lo que estaba consciente, el dolor y las lágrimas la ahogaban mientras su mente repetía el momento en el que aquellos ojos verdes la miraron con malicia para segundos después ver aquel beso desde primera fila. Aquella simple unión de labios había dolido como no tenia idea, era un dolor que la ahogaba.

Corrió por aquellos pasillos atestados de estudiantes, sin tener la menor idea de adónde la llevaban sus pies, solo quería alejarse de aquel lugar. Las lágrimas le nublaban la visión y aquel dolor la ahogaba estaba a punto de colapsar cuando lo logro ver, su negro cabello alborotado, su pose altiva y orgullosa al caminar.

Corrió hacia a él, corrió hacia aquél que por siete años había guardado un fiel amor por ella, corrió hacia el sin importarle su miedo sabedora únicamente que entre aquellos fuertes brazos estaría bien, estaría protegida.

 **(…)**

Un fuerte golpe a su espalda lo hizo tropezar y unas fuertes manos abrazándose a su cintura lo hicieron fruncir el ceño, de inmediato se dio una idea de quién podría ser por lo que desatando aquel cinturón de brazos volteó su rostro con su mejor mirada fulminante pero nada lo preparo para ver lo que tras él había.

—Hyūga.—ahí mostrándose débil, frágil y derrotada estaba ella, por sus rosadas mejillas ya resbalaban una cuantiosa cantidad de lágrimas su cuerpo pequeño temblaba y aquellos ojos claros lo miraron con desesperación.

—U-Uchiha-san.— y sin ser un genio supo que aquella debilidad que ella mostraba se debía a él, al estúpido de Naruto.

Escucho los molestos murmullos a su alrededor recordando de inmediato el lugar donde estaban y la escena que protagonizaban.

—Ven.—y cogiéndola de una mano se la llevó consigo siendo visto con sorpresa por los demás curiosos a su alrededor, no podía permitir que los demás vieran cómo ella se rompía de alguna oscura manera quería ser el único con el que ella mostrará aquella debilidad.

Ella se dejó llevar sin dejar de soltar lágrimas y sollozos ahogados, siguiéndolo solo en silencio y bajo el peso de su mirada. La condujo hasta llegar a la azotea en donde con un simple ademán la instó a pasar.

—Aquí puedes llorar tranquila.—fue lo único que le dijo dejándose caer en el suelo sin apartar su mirada de ella quien simplemente le daba la espalda.

La observó en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente lo escucho un llanto levemente silencioso, pero que denotaba el dolor que debía sentir, su cuerpo tembló con aún más intensidad y lo supo antes de que pasará, levantándose rápidamente se precipitó antes de que ella cayera de rodillas, a razón su cuerpo en silencio soltando un suspiro. Le molestaba verla tan débil por aquel estúpido rubio.

—Hyūga.—susurro sentándose tras ella y abrazando su cuerpo, dejándola en medio de sus piernas y descansando su cabeza sobre la de ella.—Conmigo no sufrirías.—supo que aquello era jugar sucio pero no le importó, simplemente ya no le importó haría lo que fuera para quedarse con su amor, para hacerla olvidarse de él.

Ella no dijo nada solo sollozo abrazándose a sus brazos que la rodeaban.

Quedaron en aquella posición por al menos una hora donde finalmente aquel llanto se detuvo y dónde sin duda alguna supo que ella se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos y piernas. Suavemente y sin despertarla la acostó dejando descansar su cabeza en una de sus piernas, su rostro estaba pálido y sus mejillas mojadas.

—Tonta.—porque ella era una tonta, tenía su amor en bandeja de plata y lo rechazaba, era una tonta.—Pero una muy hermosa.—y sin ser consciente de cuando vio su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella y sin pudor alguno beso sus ojos tibios, sus mejillas mojadas y sus labios sellados.

—Enamórate de mí… Quiéreme a mí.


	5. Chapter 5

" **Yo te amé…**

 **Te amo y te amaré. Pero cuando puedas trata de prestarme atención"**

— **Anónimo—**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Hyūga.—_ escucho que la llamaban entre sueños, era una voz gruesa y limpia, la reconoció enseguida.

 _¡Uchiha Sasuke!_ Y entonces lo recordó todo, la mirada maliciosa de Sakura, el beso entre ella y Naruto, sus lágrimas, el dolor, la firme y ancha espalda de Sasuke y el consuelo que él le brindo en silencio.

—Hyūga despierta.—lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente con los oscuros de él, de inmediato un sonrojo se pintó en su rostro. Se dio cuenta para su total vergüenza de la posición en la que estaban y aumentando el sonrojo aún más en su rostro se levantó de la comodidad que las piernas de Uchiha Sasuke le brindaban con una rapidez envidiable.

—L-lo siento.—se disculpó haciendo una impecable reverencia, para después acomodar su uniforme y cabello.

Lo escucho levantarse también y seguir su ejemplo, tímidamente levantó su rostro a él, observándolo, su cabello negro alborotado le daba una apariencia ruda muy diferente que con Naruto que aquél estilo solo lo hacía verse travieso, sus ojos tan negros como la noche eran un claro contraste con los azules de Naruto que representaban el cielo en un día soleado, su piel pálida, su mirada sería, sus facciones hermosas, delicadas y varoniles todo en él era tan diferente a Naruto. Pero aún así era él el que estaba ahí, era él el a quien busco cuando sintió que el dolor la ahogaba, era él quien en un susurro le había pedido que lo quisiera, era él quien por siete años la había amado en silencio y era el a quien su corazón no quería, a quién su corazón no dejaba entrar porque para su corazón aquellos ojos azules y sonrisa zorruna estaban grabados a fuego.

Sasuke sintió el peso de la mirada de Hinata sobre él por lo que levantando el rostro la miró con una ceja alzada haciendo que ella desviará el suyo con aquel marcado sonrojo. Una diminuta y casi inexistente sonrisa se formó en sus labios al caer en cuenta de que aquél gesto era por él, aquél sonrojo le pertenecía a él.

—Vamos las clases terminaron hace ya una hora.—rompió el silencio por sorprendente que sonará, extendiendo su mano a ella. Sonrojada y un poco avergonzada cogió la mano sintiendo la característica corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos cada vez que se tocaban.

Sasuke solo sonrió y jalándola suavemente empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida con una sonrojada Hinata tras él. De reojo observó la unión de sus mano, la pequeña mano de ella se amoldaba perfectamente a la de él, toda ella se amoldaba perfectamente a él y por loco que sonara… _ella había nacido para él._

—Me gustas.—y fue tan repentino que ella no se lo espero, su cuerpo se tenso y su corazón palpito con aun más intensidad. Sintió sus manos sudadas y aunque intento soltarse del firme agarre de él no pudo.

—¡U-u-u-Uchiha-san!—grito en un chillido.

Él se encogió de hombros aún sin voltear a verla.—No te exaltes solo te lo estoy diciendo para que no lo olvides, me gustas, eres la primera chica que me ha gustado así que olvida a Naruto ya y fíjate en mí, enamórate de mí.—ordeno con voz suave reanudando nuevamente el paso jalándola tras él delicadamente sin soltar su delicada mano.

Ella lo miró y aún con el marcado sonrojo asintió volteando su rostro en dirección contraria, apretando la falda de su uniforme con su mano libre y susurrando un quedo.—Hai.

Aún le sorprendía el valor y la sangre fría con la que él decía aquellas cosas, como si fuera lo más normal. Aún no entendía que veía el en ella, no era sobresaliente, tampoco llamativa es más se describiría como sombría, sus ojos tenían una tonalidad extraña nada hermosos como los verde de Sakura o los azules de Ino, tampoco tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo como el de aquellas chicas, ella simplemente no tenía atractivo, al menos no para alguien como Uchiha Sasuke.

Llegaron finalmente a la salida del instituto y sin querer dirigió su mirada a la unión de manos, lentamente se soltó esquivando la oscura mirada de él.

—G-gracias por todo Uchiha-san.—susurro con la mirada baja.—L-lamento si lo i-incom ¡Auch!.—se quejo al sentir un golpe contra su frente, incrédula y sorprendida levantó su mirada solo para ver a Sasuke con los dedos índice y corazón extendidos en su dirección.—M-me golpeó.—susurro sobando su frente.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa divertida y burlona en sus labios.—Ya deja tanto parloteo Hyūga, no me molestó así que olvídalo ya.—resto importancia empezando alejarse de ella sin borrar aquel gesto de sus labios.

Hinata solo se quedó viendo su espalda alejarse, pareciéndole en ese momento alguien inalcanzable hasta que el volteo con sus oscuros ojos brillando y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—¡Hyūga!.—lo escucho llamarla en medio de un grito.—¡Me gustas! ¡No lo olvides!.—y después de eso se volteo tan ufano como siempre sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su rostro rojo y expresión descompuesta.

Lentamente llevo sus manos a su pecho sintiéndolo latir rápido y sin darse cuenta una tímida sonrisa se extendió por sus _labios.—Gracias U-Uchiha-san._

…

 **¡Hola! No saben cuán feliz estoy de que les haya agradado la historia, aunque a veces me si esto inconforme con ella debido a que siento que me salgo de la personalidad fría y distante de Sasuke.**

 **Por otro lado para los que no lo sabían soy ARMY de corazón y hoy me siento súper feliz, quiero hacerme a la idea que algunos (a) de los que leen también lo son, en fin estoy tan contenta finalmente escuche "Idol" y debo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de mis bebés y al igual que dice la canción amate a ti mismo**

—" **You can not stop me, I love mysel"—**

… **BTS…**


	6. Chapter 6

" **En realidad nadie sabe que está viviendo el momento más feliz de su vida mientras lo vive"**

— **Kuro-Neko san—**

 **..**

 **.**

Incómoda.

Aquella palabra era la definición correcta para describirla en ese momento en donde los chocolates ojos de su mejor y única amiga la veían con incredulidad.

—T-Tenten-san.—susurro removiéndose sobre su cama esquivando la mirada café de su amiga.

Ella la miró aún con incredulidad abriendo y cerrando su boca para por último solo negar suspirar y volver a centrar su mirada en sus ojos que la veían reticentes.

—Recapitulemos Hina-chan.—escuchó la voz de su amiga romper el silencio.—Me estás diciendo que por sorprendente e inverosímil que suene, te le confesaste a Naruto y él te rechazo y como si fuera poco en ese mismo día Uchiha Sasuke alias "No-tengo-sentimientos-san" se te declaró a ti y tu lo rechazaste a ¡Uchiha Sasuke!.—grito por último levantando sus manos al cielo o en este caso al blanco techo de su habitación.

Tímidamente asintió y su amiga volvió a poner aquella mirada incrédula.—Y que ha sucedido desde que rechazaste a Sasuke.—pregunto ella curiosa, tenía entendido que después de todo el Uchiha era alguien rencoroso.

Sin prevenirlo un sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas al recordar lo que sucedió después del día de la confesión de Sasuke. Bajando su rostro jugo nerviosamente con sus dedos prosiguiendo a contarle a su amiga la confesión de Sasuke en la azotea, la propuesta que le hizo de enamorarla. Con tristeza e incomodidad también le contó el beso entre Sakura y Naruto y por último como Sasuke la había consolado en silencio viendo cómo ante cada relato contado los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de diversas emociones que abarcaban desde el sonrojo, la emoción, la molestia y por último ternura e incredulidad.

—Por todos los santos Hinata dime porque no lo has aceptado.—pregunta con curiosidad y confusión taladrándola con sus ojos cafés.—Sasuke, él es como tú.—aquella comparación la saco un poco de balanza.

Vio como Tenten negó para volver hablar.—Él ha tenido un amor no correspondido por años, él te ha visto desde antes que tú lo notarás y a pesar de que los has rechazado el sigue ahí para ti, no Naruto, el te ha brindado consuelo sin importar que tú no le quieras y creo que lo que Uchiha Sasuke siente por ti va más allá de una simple atracción él… él te ama Hinata.—susurro Tenten con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa triste adorno sus labios al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.—P-pero yo amo a N-Naruto-kun.—susurro recalcando lo obvio más su amiga negó.

—El no te ama.—y supo que Tenten no lo dijo con mala intención pero aquello simplemente dolió.—No digo que Naruto sea una mala persona quizás un poco idiota pero no mala persona, lo que intento decir es que para el no serás nunca algo más que solo una compañera de grado deberías dejar ir ese amor unilateral Hinata.—aconsejo ella con voz suave sonriendo levemente.—Puede que aún no lo quieras pero con el tiempo lo harás simplemente acepta los sentimientos de Sasuke, alguien como él no se encuentra muy seguido sabes.—levantándose de dónde estaba la vio acercarse a dónde estaba sentada para después proseguir acariciar sus azabaches cabellos.—Solo acéptalo ¿Si? O al menos dime qué lo pensarás.

La observó caminar hasta la salida de su habitación cerrándola tras de sí, una vez completamente sola pensó en las palabras de su amiga, aceptar a Uchiha Sasuke, aceptar sus profundos sentimientos. Eso era una carga muy pesada, porque si no podía corresponder aquellos sentimientos, si no lograba enamorarse de él lo lastimaría y el había sido tan bueno con ella que simplemente aquello se le antojaban terrible.

Pero también si no aceptaba quedaría esa incógnita de "si hubiera aceptado" a veces lo mejor era simplemente arriesgarse y Uchiha Sasuke ya lo había hecho cuando confesó sus sentimientos por ella sabiendo o por lo menos intuyendo un más que posible rechazo.

Tal vez y su amiga tenía razón, quizás solo tendría que aceptar aquello sentimientos, puede que no lo quisiera aún pero podría hacerlo, podría darse el trabajo de conocerlo más, de conocerlo como él la conocía a ella.

— _¡Hyūga!.—lo escucho llamarla en medio de un grito.—¡Me gustas! ¡No lo olvides!._

Y el simple hecho de recordar aquello hacia que su corazón latiera rápido y sus mejillas se sonrojaran, el simplemente había gritado sus sentimientos sin temor a ser escuchado aún sabiendo que no era correspondido.

— _Me gustas._

— _No te exaltes solo te lo estoy diciendo para que no lo olvides, me gustas, eres la primera chica que me ha gustado así que olvida a Naruto ya y fíjate en mí, enamórate de mí_

Porque su corazón latía de solo saber que ella era el primer amor de alguien, que ella era merecedora de un amor tan fiel que aún sin ser correspondido seguía ahí, creciendo día con día.

— _Quiéreme a mí._

Él había tenido el valor de arriesgarse a rogar en silencio que lo quisiera a él, que lo viera a él como veía a Naruto, porque a diferencia del rubio Uzumaki el si era merecedor de su amor.

— _Conmigo no sufrirías._

Y era consiente de eso, con él no sufriría, con Uchiha Sasuke quizás no sería la mujer más feliz del mundo pero estaba segura de que al menos se acercaba un poco, porque él parecía el tipo de hombre que daría todo por quien ama, él parecía el tipo de hombre que nunca se rendía.

— _Te daré tres días, pero no importa cual sea tu respuesta yo te enamorare._

Simplemente ya no lo pensaría mucho de igual manera eligiera aceptarlo o no él no se retractaría con sus sentimientos, el seguiría insistiendo hasta que su corazón latiera por él, hasta que sus ojos lo viera solo a él. Y esta bien con eso porque por una v z en su vida quería ser el centro de atención de alguien, quería ser egoísta con aquel amor porque aunque no lo correspondiera simplemente ya no se veía sin el, si ese amor, sin esos ojos oscuros que la miraban únicamente a ella, sin esos brazos gruesos que rodeaban su cuerpo brindándole consuelo y ahora lo entendía simplemente ya no veía un mundo sin Uchiha Sasuke porque para bien o para mal él se había hecho un campo a la fuerza en aquel corazón que solo veía a Uzumaki Naruto.

— _Adiós Naruto-kun…_ —y una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, porque lo entendía, siempre lo entendió aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo jamás verían en su dirección y lo mejor que podría hacer era simplemente dejar ir aquel amor que nunca fue y nunca será. Ahora vería hacia un nuevo futuro, un nuevo futuro de mirada oscura y sonrisa arrogante.

— _Tu deberías enamorarte de mí_.

Y Uchiha Sasuke como siempre tenía razón, ella debería enamorarse de él, ella debería aceptar aquellos sentimientos.

—Y-yo debería enamorarme de usted U-Uchiha-san. Y-yo v-voy a enamorarme d-de usted.


	7. Chapter 7

" **Porque el amor no es siempre como uno se lo imagina, quizás y solo quizás puedas encontrarlo en quién menos imaginas"**

— **Anonimo—**

…

 **..**

Observó los dos presentes en sus manos para luego observarlo a él, su rubio cabellos tan dorado y brillante como siempre, sus ojos azules tan alegres y emotivos y aquella gran, gran sonrisa en sus labios… dolía, solo verlo dolía, dolía saber que no era para ella. Pero estaba bien porque desde ese día ella miraría hacia otro futuro.

Con un suspiro volvió su mirada a los presentes y con pasos tímidos pero firmes se acercó a dónde estaba él con sus amigos.

—N-Naruto-kun…—lo llamó haciendo que todas las miradas se centran en ella para su total tortura.

De inmediato vio como aquellos ojos brillaron en reconocimiento e incomodidad, aquella sonrisa incomoda la hizo sonreír triste, tímidamente saco la pequeña bolsita con chocolates caseros y ante la mirada sorprendida e incomoda de los presentes la extendió a Naruto.

—Etto… Hinata y-yo…

Pero no le dio la oportunidad de rechazar nuevamente aquel presente. Aclarándose la garganta hizo una formal reverencia escuchando los murmullos de los amigos del rubio y con su rostro tan rojo como un tomate prosiguió hacer lo que ese día había llegado a decirle.

—N-Naruto-kun gracias por ser mi p-primer amor, g-gracias por iluminar mis días con tus sonrisas..—silencio solo silencio, continuó.—Lamento si mis sentimientos hacia ti te molestaron solo quiero que sepas que eso ya no sucederá más, te amé, te amo y probablemente te seguiré amando por algún tiempo pero no te preocupes.—sintió sus ojos picar y aún con las manos temblando siguió extendiendo aquel pequeño presente.—Gracias de verdad por ser mi primer amor.

La observó con su cuerpo doblado en una impecable reverencia, sus orejas rojas denotaban su bochorno.

Sintió un pellizco en su brazo sacándolo de su sorpresa y al voltear su mirada se encontró con los ojos café de Shikamaru quien con una seña le indico coger el pequeño presente que ella le extendía con mando temblorosas.

 _Gracias por ser mi primer amor._

Aquellas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, sorprendido siquiera de haber sido tal cosa para alguien como ella a quién jamás le había dedicado muchas palabras.

—G-gracias dattebayo.—agradeció viendo cómo ella asentía levantando su rostro sorprendiéndolo al ver una hermosa sonrisa adornar su rostro sonrojado, sintió como un golpe era asestado en su estómago cuando notó como aquellos ojos perla lo miraban con infinito amor, una mirada que en sus diecisiete años jamás le habían dedicado.

Tras una leve reverencia a los demás la vio marchar con sus cabello danzando al compás de sus pasos y sin saber porque un sentimiento de perdida se alojó en su pecho. Escucho el murmullo de los demás junto a él pero su mirada solo la seguía a ella.

 _Hyūga Hinata…. Gracias por permitirme ser tu primer amor._

— _Que problemático…—_ escuchó el susurro de Shikamaru a su lado por lo que apartando la mirada de la figura de Hinata que se perdían entre el alumnado la dirigió a su amigo.—Yo he conocido a tipos idiotas, lentos, estúpidos y a ti.—susurro antes de irse con aquel paso perezoso que siempre lo acompañaba y quiso refutar aquellas palabras pero por alguna razón no tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo simplemente sintió que las palabras que decía aquel que era su amigo tenían consigo mucha razón.

…

Sentía sus mejillas mojadas y su rostro tan caliente como jamás lo había sentido, en su pecho un pequeño dolor se abría paso pero estaba bien, finalmente se había despedido de aquel amor que nunca sería y pese a sentir dolor también sonrió, porque ahora podría seguir adelante sin lamentaciones, ahora seguiría un futuro de mirada de oscura.

—U-Uchiha-san.—porque aquel chico al que casi toda una vida le había temido ahora sería su futuro.

Lentamente bajo la mirada al último sobre en sus piernas sonriendo al ver los pequeños ositos de chocolate amargo que había hecho especialmente para su nuevo futuro.

Sin esperar más se encaminó hasta donde sabía debía estar él, en aquel lugar privado y prohibido donde la había llevado: la azotea. Al llegar como sospechaba encontró la puerta de este lugar abierta y adentrándose sin anunciar su presencia lo vio, recostado a una pared con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados. Tímidamente se acercó a él sentándose a su lado en completo silencio.

—U-Uchiha-san y-yo no lo amo.—susurro volteando su mirada a él quien permanecía en la misma posición sin dar señales siquiera de haberla escuchado.—Pero prometo hacerlo, si usted así lo desea yo prometo intentar enamorarse de usted, prometo jamás traicionarle y sobre todo juro serle fiel siempre a su amor.—finalizo jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, sabía que él la había escuchado pese a parecer que dormía. Con timidez bajo su rostro completamente rojo al no recibir contestación a su pobre promesa de amor, más de inmediato lo levantó al sentir una gentil mano acariciar sus cabellos encontrándose con la mirada oscura de Uchiha Sasuke que parecía brillar aún más de lo que recordaba lo hacía la última ves que lo había visto.

—Hyūga… eres una tonta.—pero aquella sonrisa arrogante y divertida le quitaba toda seriedad al insulto.—Además eres consiente que lo que acabas de decir sonó más a propuesta de matrimonio.—el río cuando su rostro pareció explotar de tan rojo.

—¡Y-yo…! ¡N-no qui…—mas toda escusa murió en el instante en que los suaves y tibios labios de Uchiha Sasuke se posaron en los suyos apresándola en un beso inexperto por parte de ella. Y sonrió aún en entre el beso, sonrió porque aunque no fuera mucho estaba segura que una pequeña parte de ella lo quería.

Cerro sus ojos al sentir a Sasuke separarse de ella, para luego sentir como nuevamente los labios suaves de él se posaban en su frente tapada por su fleco, en sus mejillas que en ese momento quisieron explotar y por último rápidamente en sus labios.

Abrió sus ojos cuando lo sintió pegar su frente a la suya sintiendo como su respiración se cortaba al ver una pequeña sonrisa alegre en los labios de él.

—No te dejare ir Hyūga.

 _No quiero que me deje ir Uchiha-san._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.Fin.**

 **N/A**

¡Hola! Espero les guste esta pequeña historia realmente y ahora que lo noto ésta sería la primera que finalmente finalizo.

Yo no sé ustedes pero quede conforme con ella, y si quizás quedaron cabos sueltos como el que pasó con Sakura y Naruto pero tenía pensado hacer una historia de ellos, solo de ellos, quizás solo un one-shot… no sé.

Espero esta pequeña historia les haya gustado y si en algún momento (por no decir todos) me salí de la personalidad de algún personaje realmente lo siento.

En fin ¡Larga vida al SasuHina!


	8. Epílogo parte 1

" **Incluso tus más utópicos sueños pueden volverse realidades"**

— **Anonimo—**

 **.**

 **.**

…

Ella lo observó totalmente pálida y sorprendida, con sus boca abierta en una perfecta "0" a la vez que un ligero sonrojo empezaba a cubrir sus pálidas mejillas.

—¿¡Q-Q-Que dijiste S-Sasuke-kun!?.—pregunto al cabo de unos minutos cuando por fin logro encontrar su voz.

El solo sonrió con aquella sonrisa pícara y divertida que estaba segura solo ella había tenido el lujo de ver.

Recargado tras la pared de aquel pasillo el volvió a observarla tal y como había hecho antes de soltarle aquella bomba.

—Hyūga tú deberías casarte conmigo.—hablo nuevamente él y está vez su rostro explotó en rojo mientras boqueaba como pez fuera del agua.

Él sonrió nuevamente divertido con las expresiones que su rostro rojo componía. Y es que ¡vamos! Qué cara se suponía debía tener cuando su novio le soltaba tremenda bomba de buenas a primeras.

Aún recostado en la pared de aquel desierto pasillo el la observó de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho aquel día ya hace varios años, y justo como entonces ella sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle mientras aquellos ojos negros parecían brillar con aún más intensidad, a la espera de una respuesta.

Sus perlados ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que llevaba sus manos a su pecho observando al chico que siempre la había observado en silencio, al único que a pesar de sus defectos la había preferido a ella en el mar de mujeres que vivían enamoradas de él, ese chico arrogante que desde la infancia la observó a ella y solo a ella le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, él le pidiendo unir su vida a la de él, le estaba pidiendo tener un futuro juntos sin miedo algún rechazo por su parte como siempre había sido a la espera de su respuesta a tan importante pregunta.

Con pasos tímidos y lentos se acercó a él quien solamente levantó una de sus oscuras cejas, cosa sus manos temblando y su rostro cabizbajo lo cogió del cuello de la blanca camisa de él obligándolo a bajar el rostro a la vez que ella lo observaba.

Aún no lo podía creer, ese chico tan atractivo estaba enamorado de ella, ese chico la había preferido a ella y esta vez ella quería preferir a él, esta vez en su corazón ya no estaba la duda que estuvo en el pasado, esta vez en su corazón solo estaba ese chico de sonrisa pícara y mirada arrogante.

—Hyūga…—y entonces ella lo noto, el nerviosismo que el ocultaba tras una mirada divertida, el miedo al rechazo en aquellos oscuros ojos y sonrió, sonrió porque pese a todo lo que los demás pensasen de él, ella sabía mejor que nadie que Uchiha Sasuke era mucho más que una cara bonita.

—Te amo…..—susurro antes unir sus labios con los de él, intentando así darle su respuesta a la pregunta, intentando así transmitirle cuanto lo amaba y que tan profundo había calado él en su corazón.—Y-yo te amo Sasuke-kun.—y sonrió una vez terminado aquel dulce y corto beso.

Y esta vez quien sonrió fue ella divertida del pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas de él, quien la observaba sorprendido y un poco avergonzado.

—Hmph y-yo…. Yo también.—y ella río suavemente al verlo intentar actuar genial y tratar de recuperar la compostura y aprovechando la cercanía ella lo rodeo con sus brazos sintiéndolo tensarse antes de devolverle el abrazo separa días únicamente cuando el timbre que anunciaba el receso o cambio de salón se hiciese sonar obligándola a terminar su muestra de afecto.

—Te amo..—volvió a susurrar y solo sonrió de lado divertido a la vez que le despeinada el cabello y empezaba alejarse de ella perdiéndose poco a poco en el mar del estudiantes y entonces cuando ella finalmente apartó su rostro lo escucho.

—¡Hyūga! ¡Te amo! ¡Me gustas!.— grito él haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocado y varias miradas viajarán a ella con envidia, odio y ternura.

… **.**

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola! Espero esté pequeñísimo epílogo les haya gustado la verdad no sé cómo me quedo pero la idea estuvo rondando por mi cabeza desde que escribí el one-shot de Naruto y pensé ¡Ñaaa por qué no! Y listo salió esto.**


	9. Extra: NaruSaku

" _ **Mil veces intenté arreglar lo que yo no rompí y me termine rompiendo a mi mismo"**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

— _Sakura…chan.—_ susurro y en su voz solo hubo cansancio y nada más.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con algo parecido a la culpa y el dolor, mientras sus ojos verdes se empañaban de lágrimas aún no derramadas.

Tenía el labio roto, le dolían las costillas y su pómulo izquierdo, una gota de sangre surcaba su ojo derecho impidiéndole ver correctamente con el. Su ropa antes limpia e impecable, estaba sucia, rota y llena de sangre. Su sangre.

Pero eso no dolía, esas heridas no dolían en absoluto, el dolor que el sentía estaba dentro de su pecho, un dolor agónico y asfixiante.

Y ahí tirado en el suelo, él solo la observó y lo supo, nada cambiaría, ella solo se volvería a disculpar y él como el estúpido que era la volvería a perdonar, porque era incapaz de dejarla ir, incapaz de apartarse de su lado, aún así ella lo lastimara de la peor manera existente, estaba tan contaminado por su amor tóxico que la sola idea de alejarse de su lado lo lastimaba.

" _Intentémoslo"_

Sus palabras aquel día hace ya varios años resonaron en su conciencia, y de poder regresar en el tiempo él… él probablemente lo volvería a intentar, porque estúpidamente, ingenuamente, siempre creyó que con el tiempo ella lo llegaría amar, creyó que su corazón lo aceptaría así como el suyo la aceptaba aún cuando lo lastimaba de tal manera. Pero no fue así, nunca sería así, su amor nunca sería suficiente para ella, porque su amor no era lo que Sakura quería, y él lo sabía, él lo entendía, pero su corazón no, su corazón seguía latiendo emocionado solo con una de sus miradas, solo con una de sus sonrisas, su corazón simplemente no podía dejar de amarla, porque ella lo era todo para él.

Probablemente la seguiría amando hasta después de que muriera.

¿Cómo se podía amar de tal manera a alguien que lastimaba tanto?

—¿Por qué lo haces?.—escucho que ella le preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, cansado levantó su mirada para verla, ella se había acercado solo un poco y por sus pálidas mejillas ya resbalaban las lágrimas.

Él la observó mientras una sonrisa cansada y rota se formaba en sus labios.—Porque te amo Sakura-chan.

Su llanto pareció intensificarse con aquella simple confesión y dentro de su pecho, muy dentro de su corazón algo se alegro por su dolor, algo se alegro de escuchar su llanto culposo.

—Se que no me amas, no de la manera en la que lo hago yo. Pero está bien, sin importar cuánto me lastimes no me apartaré de tú lado. Te amo tanto que con mi amor es suficiente para los dos. —susurro, pero gracias al silencio de la noche sus palabras fueron escuchadas fácilmente.

Ella lloró, probablemente por al menos una hora, pero él no se acercó, no la consoló como siempre hacia, esta vez no tenía fuerza para consolarla, está vez ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para consolarse así mismo.

Ahí en las afuera de un bar de mala muerte dónde la encontró besándose y agasajándose con un desconocido, él derramó las primeras de muchas lágrimas, esa noche la acompaño en su llanto, esa noche lloró por ella, lloró por él, y por el pequeño niño de ojos azules que dormía cálidamente en su hogar. Esa noche lloró por aquella joven chica de ojos perla que estúpidamente había rechazado por Sakura, esa noche lloró por adelantado las lágrimas que sabía derramaría en el futuro próximo.

…

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola! Desde hace tiempo había querido escribir el que sucedió con Naruto y Sakura, realmente desde el principio no quise darles un final feliz, no se el "NaruSaku" no me gusta, y los Fic que leo de ellos, por lo general son de un solo capítulo y no es de un amor idílico y fantasioso. Así que por eso me animé a él escribir este pequeño drabble de ellos para los que s preguntaban que había pasado con Naruto y Sakura.**


End file.
